


One Step Closer

by Bucky Barnes Body (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Wedding, based on a request from Tumblr, kinda sad and kinda happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Bucky%20Barnes%20Body
Summary: (Based on a request from Tumblr) A wedding imagine with Steve where the reader in a wheelchair (due to a mission hurting her) about go down the aisle at your wedding. While all eyes are on the reader, she stands up and walks down the aisle. It causes everybody to be shocked, and Steve cries.





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time, I finally finished this. This fanfic is bittersweet, kind sad and kinda happy. The title came from the song “A Thousand Years” by Christina Perri.
> 
> Key: (Y/N) is your name

The doctor said that you would never walk again. That gunshot from the HYDRA agent broke your spine; it was too severe; nothing could be done. You had no choice but to be confined to a wheelchair.

It was difficult at first. The apartment you share with your fiancé, Steve, had to be adjusted. Doorways were widen. A device was secured on the ceiling in the bedroom, so you could lift yourself onto the bed.

Steve assisted you often, which made you mad sometimes. He did it out of kindness and love, and you knew you should be happy, thankful; however, you wanted the independence to get your own glass from the cupboard. You wanted freedom to do things on your own .

After some time, you eventually did return to SHIELD. You didn’t return to the field, and you missed it. Instead, you transferred to desk duty. It felt good to work; it was a distraction from the internal storm you were battling.

Your personal life suffered. Friends from work visited every once in a while. You’d wear a plastic smile, display a cheerful demeanor that didn’t mirror how you really felt. You didn’t want Steve to touch you, not even to kiss. Whenever he put an arm around you in bed, you pushed him away. He then left you, give you alone time. You wanted to be in your misery, too angry and depressed to leave.  
\--------------  
One day at work, you’re crying in the bathroom. Eyes are burning, and your throat hurts. Tears leave tiny wet marks on your pants. The loud sobbing can be heard even outside the room.

It’s not fair! You’re a good person, a hero. Heroes shouldn’t be punished. Only bad things should happen to villains, not you!  
…When the wailing is done, you wash your face. You dry off with brown paper towels. Releasing a shaky breath, you compose yourself for a moment. Then you wheel out of there, eyes still red.

In the hall, you see Tony leaning on the wall. He looks sympathetic.

“Hey, (Y/N),” he greets waving a hand towards you.

“Hi,” you quietly reply. You look down, embarrassed.

“I, uh…” He clears his throat. “I heard you in there.”

You nod, too. “Yeah, I figured.”

Tony walks to you, face softening. His hands are in his pockets. “Your and Captain Popicle’s wedding is coming up, and I’ve been thinking about giving your wedding present early. I was going to save it until that day, but…I think it’s best to give it now.”

Curious, you ask, “What is it?”

He smiles. “See you at your physical therapy.”  
\--------------  
Many months past since that day Tony came to you. Despite the tradition that the father of the bride walks her down the aisle, he wheels you from the wooden double doors. Your heart beats fast. You’re here nervous, excited, and scared all at once. All the good moments, all the bad moments has finally come to this.

The aisle is dressed in a red rug. White petals are scattered on the walkway. Everyone in the pews stand, staring. Ahead, the groomsmen are tastefully wearing tuxedos, flowers pinned to their jackets. Your bridesmaids are wearing beautiful dresses and hair pinned up, holding bouquets.

Your sights, though, lock on Steve. He looks so handsome. He’s beaming, caught up in the magic of seeing you in your dress. His breath quivers, eyes glossy.

Fear melts away as Tony escorts you. The wheels crush the petals. Music plays. Nothing can stop the tears falling down your eyes. Your mouth hurts already from smiling. Heart beats fast, excitement and nervousness taking hold of you.

“Are you ready?” he asks you whispering.

You let out a breath. “Yes.”

Halfway down the aisle, Tony stops pushing. You secure the brakes of the chair then move away the foot rests. With your feet touching the floor, you push yourself out of it. Tony is next to you for support.

Everyone watching gasps as you stand on your own two feet.

With the exoskeletal braces (like the ones Rhodes have) that Tony gave you as an early wedding present, you walk slowly to the altar. Months ago, you practiced walking with the braces in physical therapy and now you’re finally showing all of your hard work. It has been hard keeping this a secret from Steve, but knowing how joyous it on the wedding day would be was worth it.

Everyone claps, cheers.

Ahead, Steve is bawling. You can hear his loud, happy sobbing as you’re almost next to him.

“Hi,” you greet him, getting choked up.

He pauses for a moment, wipes his face. “Hi. H-how are you walking?”

You laugh. “I’ll explain later. I just want to say before continuing the ceremony that I’m sorry for how I acted towards you. You were kind and supportive, but I hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Steve shakes his head. “It’s alright. I’m just glad that you’re better.” He kisses your cheek.

“You’re supposed to do kiss her later,” Tony enters into the conversation.

Both you and Steve laugh, crying again. You face forward and continue your wedding.


End file.
